A turbomachine, such as a gas turbine or steam turbine generally includes a turbine and a rotor shaft that extends axially through the turbine section. In particular configurations, the turbine includes multiple turbine blades that extend radially outwardly from the rotor shaft. An inner casing or shell circumferentially surrounds the turbine blades and includes a turbine shroud assembly. The turbine shroud assembly generally includes multiple shroud blocks that are annularly arranged along an inner surface of the inner casing. Each shroud block assembly includes one or more shroud seals coupled thereto, and each shroud seal includes a sealing side or surface. A radial gap is defined between a tip portion of the turbine blades and the sealing surfaces of the shroud seals.
Typically, seals are provided within a joint that is formed between radial side surfaces of adjacent shroud blocks. The seals prevent and/or reduce leakage of combustion gases, steam and/or cooling air through the radial joint. During assembly, the seals may bind and/or become misaligned. If this occurs, the shroud seals of the adjacent shroud blocks may unintentionally load against each other. In certain instances, such as where the shroud seals are formed from ceramic composite materials, this unintentional loading may result in undesirable stresses on the shroud seals. Therefore, an improved turbine shroud assembly would be useful.